The West Wing
by live to fly
Summary: Meet Shadow, your seemingly average supervillan. However, when trouble starts brewing inside H.I.V.E and out, will he reveal who, or what he really is? Rated T just to be safe
1. Info

Hi Guys!

Just some information about my book:

All the students are abound 18-19 years old

Raven is also about 18

Instead of each jumpsuit being replaced by a random one, the students keep the same one, it is just washed every night. This will be a key aspect.

The jumpsuits have big pockets

Raven, being 18, has never had a first kiss. (Romance!)


	2. Prolouge

Chapter 1

A throbbing headache. That was the first thing that Shadow felt as soon as he started to come around. His vision was still blurred slightly, but that was probably not unusual considering the events that had just transpired. Speaking of which, what did happen? And why was he strapped down? Where was he for that matter? It seemed that he was going somewhere, and judging by the noise of the rotors coming from overhead, he was in some kind of a helicopter. As his vision started to become clearer, Shadow started to look around, and noticed that there was a clear screen looking into the cockpit. The glass was blurred, but he could dimly see two figures, no doubt the pilots.

One of them turned around, and noticing he was awake made an inaudible comment to the co-pilot. Shadow strained slightly against the straps that were holding him in place. They seemed pretty solid, but he was relatively sure that he could break them if he wanted to. But no, better to wait. He reckoned that his abilities should best remain a secret for the moment. They might be the only thing that nobody else knew about. He heard a groan, and quickly swivelled his head to see the other two occupants also strapped down. One of them, a tall guy with dark hair, (not quite as dark as his own) had started to stir. After a few minutes, he seemed to gain the strength to look around, much like Shadow had done himself. This teen seemed very calm, despite the situation. A potential friend he decided. After a while, during which the guy had tested the strength of his own restraints, his gaze fell upon Shadow. They regarded each other with a certain amount of suspicion, before Shadow decided to speak up. 泥o you have any idea where we are going?The other guy narrowed his eyes slightly before shaking his head. 的 would assume that the events that transpired after your capture are as elusive for you as they are for me?Shadow smiled slightly at his way of speaking. 的f you池e asking whether or not I know what happened after I was hit by that gun thing than no, I have no idea.

The other teen seemed to accept this, and turned his head to look out the small window. After a short silence, the Asian teen spoke up again. 溺y name is Wing. What should I call you?Shadow turned to see Wing looking at him quizzically. 添ou can call me ShadowWing looked mildly surprised. I guess that was his version of falling over in complete shock. 鉄hadow? Shadow smiled to himself. 鉄 this time the other boy had started to stir. He had snow white hair, and looked like he was about the same age as I was.(18) He seemed to follow the same procedure as everybody else in the helicopter, that being looking around in confusion, testing the strength of his restraints, and then looking at Shadow and Wing with suspicion. Shadow and Wing went through the same ritual of introducing themselves and asking if he knew any more than they did at the time. By this time, what seemed to be an island was coming into view through the window. Shadow squinted ahead slightly, knowing his eyesight was far better than theirs was. It looked like a volcano, but as he focused, Shadow noticed that something was not quite right. After looking for a little while longer, he realised that the volcanic fumes were repeating themselves. The same volcanic fumes would come up from around the middle, gradually float up and then disappear. Then, a small bit of lava from the right hand side would bubble, and then disappear with a hiss. After a few seconds, the process would repeat itself. Satisfied, Shadow reclined in his seat again. A few minutes later, Wing and Otto, as he had introduced himself, also noticed the island, and a few minutes after that, they had approached the island.

As they flew through the volcanic fume, Otto breathed a sigh of relief. Shadow realised with a start that he probably should his told his new found friends that they were not real. However, those thoughts were quickly shaken from his head as he observed the activity that was taking place in what looked like a hanger. To one side there appeared to be a row of what looked like highly advanced helicopter, probably similar to their own. The helicopter that they were in landed in one of the cradle farthest away from the two great blast doors that lead into a grand chamber. However, they landed and the door at the back of the helicopter opened before they could get too good a look. The straps that were holding them to their seats released, and two guards walked up the ramp. Shadow eyed the weapons that were in their holsters. The barrels were unusualy fat, and they seemed different from normal guns.

Shadow could detect a faint electrical signature coming from it, so he guessed that they were non-lethal. Before he had time to experiment with how far he could exert his control, guard number 1 spoke up. 鄭ll students report to the main chamberShadow took the brief opportunity to see how disciplined they were. Making himself sound scared, he spoke, saying: 撤lease don't hurt me. I could make you rich. My dad is very number 2 looked at guard number 1. 的 dunnohe said. 滴ow rich is richBefore Shadow had the time to respond, a sharp voice spoke out of the darkness. 泥on't even think about it ShadowThe voice sounded female, and about the same age as him. He decided to see how far he could push before he was punished. 展ell babe, being as you know my name, don't you think it would be polite if you told me your's?A throwing star whizzed by his head and buried itself in the metal-work of the helicopter. Apparently, he couldn't push very far. Otto and Wing looked at each other and hastily started walking towards the main chamber.

However, now that Shadow knew where the person was, he could locate her. After looking at the darkness hard enough, he started to dimly perceive a shape. The same voice spoke again, now clearly coming from the girl in the shadows. 敵et to the main cavern now. I don't want any unconsious students on the first shadowy figure moved away, seemingly through the wall. Shadow looked around quickly, and noticing that the guards had scampered. He quickly grabbed the throwing star from the metalwork, noting with satisfaction the fact that now whatever came up, he would have some way to defend himself.

**Hi Guys! If you are reading this, than you know how awesome my writing is!**

**Anyway, please review, and I'll update faster!**

P.S. I would like 1 review before I update!


End file.
